Freaky Time Trouble
by tomate potter evans
Summary: Harry se va al pasado y se encuentra con Voldemort, el cual no le hace ni el mismisimo daño y tambien a quien Harry tiene q detener para que no haga ningun horcrux, pero por alguna razón, quiere capturar a Harry...reviews plz! no slash!
1. Un mal encantamiento

**¡Hola! Los siguientes personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling, solo la historia me pertenece.**

**¡Dejen reviews! Me inspiran… ) bueno e aquí un pequeño resumen de lo que trata la historia: **

**Harry, Hermione, Ron, Malfoy y Ginny hacen sin querer un encantamiento que los manda al pasado junto con los mereodadores y con Lucius en sexto grado. Los 4 amigos y Draco no pueden decir nada del futuro de los padres de Harry y de Draco. Pero pasan muchas cosas muy extrañas.**

**1 Capítulo:**

**Un mal encantamiento.**

Era una noche de invierno, en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería, las copas de los árboles se paseaban lentamente en dirección al viento. La brisa del lago se congelaba y se hacían diminutos copos de nieve. Los jardines estaban cubiertos por varias capas de nieve y parte del lago estaba congelado, donde los estudiantes podían patinar varias horas.

Era el 20 de Diciembre, el castillo de Hogwarts era cálido y cómodo, los grandes adornos navideños lo hacía lucir con un toque familiar. El gran comedor ahora estaba adornado con un gran pino con esferas y otros adornos. Las paredes tenían grandes listones de colores rojos, verdes y amarillos. Las cuatro mesas de las casas hacían un gran alboroto al hablar sobre sus vacaciones navideñas, pues varios alumnos partirían al día siguiente, entre ellos estaban Hermione, Malfoy y Ron.

"Mis padre me llevaran a Suiza a esquiar" dijo una Joven de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos marrones llamada Hermione.

"Yo solo iré a casa con mi familia" dijo ahora un niño de cabellos naranjas y de numerosa familia llamado Ron.

"Pero cuando volverán?" preguntó un niño de cabellos negros y muy alborotados con unos grandes anteojos llamado Harry Potter.

"Dumbledore nos dijo que podríamos regresar el 10 de Enero, un día antes de que comienzan las clases" contestó Hermione.

"Pero nos podemos quedar más tiempo en la casa y faltar a clases" dijo Ron, pero cuando estaba apunto de continuar, Hermione le lanzó un mirada asesina y este se calló.

"No le hemos hecho nada a Malfoy" dijo Harry "podríamos hacerle una clase de broma o algo"

"Buena idea Harry!" gritó Ron y su voz retumbó sobre todo el comedor, todos lo voltearon a ver.

"Yo no lo conozco" dijo Hermione y volteó a ver su plato de comida.

"podemos volverlo una mente de bebé y que siga con su cuerpo" dijo una niña de quinto curso de cabellos naranjas.

"Buena idea Ginny!" dijo Harry "vamos a la sala común.

Los cuatro amigos salieron casi corriendo del comedor con todas las miradas en ellos, Hermione iba detrás de todos, cuando los cuatro griffindors estaban enfrente de la puerta de la casa común dijo Harry:

"Pankinflin Purtis" y una puerta se abrió dejándoles la entrada libre a la sala.

Cuando entraron, todos se sentaron alrededor de la chimenea y empezaron a planear un plan que decía:

"Entonces el plan es que cuando Malfoy y sus secuaces salgan del gran comedor, Ginny les lanzara el hechizo de los murciélagos a Crabbe y Goyle dejando a Malfoy indefenso, luego Ginny saldrá corriendo con Malfoy detrás y llegará hacia nosotros en un pasillo, Hermione va a distraer a Malfoy con algunos hechizos para despistar a Malfoy y Harry hará lo mismo, Ron se encargará de hacer el encantamiento" repitió el plan Hermione.

"Estas seguro de que podrás hacer el encantamiento Ron?" le preguntó Harry.

"Si, confíen" los cuatro amigos salieron corriendo de la sala a sus posiciones para realizar el plan.

Cuando todos estaban en posiciones Malfoy y sus secuaces salieron del comedor, Ginny hizo lo que tenía que hacer y logró captar la atención de Malfoy y este la siguió hasta el gran pasillo donde Harry y Hermione siguieron su parte del plan. Cuando Malfoy estaba lo suficientemente cansado, Ron metió su mano en su bolsillo para sacar su varita.

"se me olvido la varita en la sala común!" gritó Ron frustrado.

"Toma la mía idiota!" le gritó Ginny y le aventó la varita mágica, pero ahora Malfoy también tenía su varita en alto.

"Bansinplin! Gritó Ron al mismo tiempo que Malfoy gritó:

"Recordari" pero los dos hechizos chocaron y sus dos varitas se unieron por un lazo dorado por el que saltaban chispas.

"_Priori Incantatem!_ Gritó Hermione asustada" Ginny tienes la misma pluma que la varita de Malfoy!

"No sabía" gritó, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Ron y Malfoy rompieron la conexión y sus pies empezaron a moverse descontroladamente, los 5 chicos tenían la sensación de hormigas en el estómago.

Cuando pararon, Harry vio que todos los chicos estaban en el suelo de Hogwarts tirados. Parecía que era primavera, pues se oían muchos pájaros cantando y los grandes árboles en las ventanas. Harry se levantó y después levantó a Hermione, Ron y Ginny dejando a Malfoy en el suelo. Los 4 amigos estaban muy confundidos, estaban buscando algún alumno conocido de los que pasaban pero no había reconocido a nadie. Estaban muy confundidos, ya no hacía el gran frío que hacía antes, pero como quiera estaba nevando.

"Oye amigo, qué hacían tirados en el suelo?" preguntó un joven de cabellos alborotados y negros con unos ojos color avellana.

"James?" preguntó Harry al voltear a ver al sujeto que le llamaba y le dio un gran abrazo que James no recibió con mucho gusto.


	2. La selección de casas

**Hola! Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo de mi historia, sorry si me tarde mucho, bueno la verdad no me tarde. Gracias por los reviews, pero hasta ahora solo e recibido uno :( DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**Los personajes son de JK Rowling, pero la ficción de este fic es mío, bye! **

**Ginebra: gracias por tu review! Pues lo actualize pronto, aquí esta la historia!**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Selección de casas**

"Eres James Potter?" le preguntó Harry después de un largo abrazo.

"Si y tu?" preguntó James.

"Yo soy Harry…" pero no pudo terminar porque Ginny le había dado un codazo, si le dijera que se apellida Potter, James lo creería un ridículo.

"Lo sentimos, donde esta Dumbledore?" preguntó Hermione.

"En su despacho" dijo esta vez un joven muy guapo de pelo negro y ojos grises.

"Sirius?" preguntó Harry muy emocionado.

"Quienes son ellos cornamenta?" preguntó Sirius.

"James por fin te encuentro" vino corriendo una joven de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes.

"Hola cariño" le dijo James a su novia Lily y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

"Lucius le esta haciendo cosas raras a Lunático, tienes que venir" al decir esto, Harry y Ron se despertaron rápidamente de sus sueños y se habían dado cuenta de que estaban en el pasado.

"tenemos que ir al despacho del profesor Dumbledor" dijo Hermione.

Los 4 amigos acompañados con Malfoy inconsciente corrieron hasta el despacho del profesor Dumbledor. Empezaron a probar todo tipo de dulces que podrían ser la contraseña, hasta que Ron dio a uno: Caramelo de estiércol.

"que asco!" dijo Ginny entrando al despacho.

"profesor Dumbledor?" preguntó Hermione.

"pasen" gritó Dumbledor desde el interior.

"profesor Dumbledor, venimos del futuro" dijo Ron muy asustado.

"Tu, ven" dijo Dumbledor señalando a Harry para que se acercara.

Harry se acercó y Dumbledor lo examino.

"eres James Potter, pero tienes los ojos de Lily Evans" afirmó Dumbledor.

"es porque soy su hijo, venimos del futuro" dijo Harry.

"en ese caso, no les pueden contar nada a nadie, ni sus apellidos… como te llamas?" preguntó.

"Harry Potter" dijo Harry.

"En nuestra época es muy conocido" dijo Hermione.

"A mí tampoco me pueden contar nada, si yo llego a saber algo, puedo cambiar la historia y no será lo mismo" dijo Dumbledor sabiamente.

"Pero el mundo en nuestra época esta muy mal, Voldemort ha…." Dijo Harry, pero entendió que no podía decir nada.

"Voldemort también es de nuestros tiempos" dijo Dumbledor "pero ahora tienen que instalarse en Hogwarts, luego hablaremos con más calma, esta apunto de iniciar la selección de casas, vayan"

"Si señor" dijo Ginny.

"Pero qué día es?" preguntó Hermione.

"11 de Agosto del 1967, inicio a clases, y despierten a ese niño" dijo señalando a Malfoy.

Al despertarlo, Malfoy salió corriendo hacia Dumbledor asustado.

"profesor Dumbledor fue su culpa" dijo Malfoy.

"Malfoy estamos en el pasado" dijo Harry.

"Potter fue tu culpa, fue la culpa de esa niña" dijo señalando a Ginny.

"bueno si tu no hubieras sido tan estúpido para defenderte, esto no habría pasado, vamos" ordenó Harry y todos salieron seguidos, hasta Malfoy.

Cuando entraron al gran comedor, todos los alumnos fijaron su vista a Harry y a sus amigos, pero los mereodadores y Lily no le quitaban la vista a Harry de encima. Los cinco se pusieron detrás de la fila de los de primero, Dumbledor ya estaba sentado dando el discurso, pero cuando los vio entrar dijo:

"Démosle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos alumnos que vienen de Dumstrang" dijo Dumbledor "la selección empezará con ellos"

"Harry Potter" gritó el sombrero a todo el comedor, James y toda la escuela se le quedaban mirando, se apellidaba Potter, igual que James, y el sombrero no mentía, pero Harry no pudo hacer nada y enseguida se fue a sentar al banco donde estaba el sombrero.

"Potter?" preguntó McGonagall al ponerle el sombrero que le susurraba a Harry:

"_Otro Potter, mente lista, igual que Riddle, pero el no tenía sentimientos y se convirtió en un mal mago, te veo un gran futuro niño, puedes ir a Slythering, donde ganarás muchos triunfos, veo que hablas parcel, una característica de los poderosos y malvados magos, pero eres un Potter, veo valor y mucho poder ¿Dónde te pondré?_

"No en Slythering" decía Harry igual que su selección de primero.

" _Con que no en Slythering e? bueno entonces vas a Griffindor!" _esto último lo gritó.

Harry salió corriendo hacia la mesa de Griffindor, pero no oía aplausos ni gritos, solo veía miradas desconcertadas paseándose alrededor de Harry. Cuando este se sentó, la mesa de Griffindor empezó a aplaudir.

"Hermione Granger" gritó el sombrero, y Hermione fue hacia el sombrero.

"_tienes una gran mente, muy inteligente, pero también valiente, puede ser en Ravenclaw, donde encontrarás amigos iguales a ti, o en Griffindor, tu te vas a Ravenclaw!_

"Qué!" gritaron Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

"Esto no puede ser" decía Hermione parándose en dirección a la mesa de Ravenclaw, como podía estar en esa casa si el sombrero la había elegido en Griffindor?

"Ron Weasley" dijo el sombrero.

Ron se acercó y se sentó, pero apenas el sombrero había tocado su cabeza, el sombrero gritó:

"Griffindor" los aplausos de la mesa retumbaron por todo el comedor. Ron se fue a sentar de lado de Harry.

"Draco Malfoy" dijo el sombrero, y Draco fue dirigiéndose hacia el sombrero.

"Slythering" gritó el sombrero con cara de asco.

"Ginny Weasley" dijo el sombrero, y al igual que con Ron, el sombrero la mandó a Griffindor.

Todos estaban ahora en sus casas, excepto los 4 amigos, Hermione no iba a dormir en la misma casa esa vez. No conocía a nadie en Ravenclaw, dormiría sola. Los cuatro amigos llegaron al final del pasillo que se dividía en dos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, cada uno tenía una destinación, la casa de Griffindor y Ravenclaw. Los 4 amigos se separaron, para Hermione era muy confuso que el sombrero tuviera una mentalidad diferente sobre ella.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Ginny entraron a la casa común, todos se quedaron en silencio viendo a Harry, se sentí acorralado, como si le quisieran hacer daño, pero como un bueno griffindor, fue a su habitación con Ron y Ginny fue a la de las mujeres.


	3. La explicación en el despacho

**Hola otra vez! Jajaja, hace varias horas deje el capítulo 2! Espero que les guste porque si no me voy a matar! Jajaja bueno este es mi primer fic así que si no es muy interesante lo siento, pero es importante dar un buena primera impresión!... acabo de inventar la historia ayer, no espero tantos reviews! Jajaja.**

**Gracias a:**

**NenaOrion: gracias por tu review! Jajaja gracias por decir que es original, bueno aquí te dejo el tercer capítulo.**

**Marisol Black: jajaja gracias por tu review, me encanto, luego vas a ver que va a pasar con Hermione, no le va tan mal, pero a mi tampoco me gusto la idea de mandarla a Ravenclaw, pero solo quería ponerle algo interesante… bueno adiós, te dejo el tercer capítulo.**

**Ginebra: Dumbledore se lo va a tomar en serio en este capítulo, créeme…gracias por tu review! **

**Los personajes son de JK Rowling, excepto algunos de Ravenclaw que se volverán amigos de Hermione, jajaja bueno aquí les dejo el chapter 3:**

**Capítulo 3:**

**La explicación en el despacho.**

Ron y Harry ya habían subido las escaleras a los dormitorios, vieron que había una lista que decía:

1 curso…………….habitaciones 1 y 2

2 curso…………….habitaciones 3 y 6

3 curso…………….habitaciones 4 y 8

4 curso…………….habitaciones 5 y 7

5 curso…………….habitaciones 9 y 10

6 curso…………….habitaciones 12 y 14

7 curso…………….habitaciones 13 y 15

Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la habitación 12, abrieron la puerta, pero ya estaba ocupada por otros alumnos de Griffindor. Fueron a la 14, la abrieron y vieron a los mereodadores, pero sobraba una litera, Harry y Ron entraron al cuarto y todos se les quedaron viendo. James se adelanto y se puso justo delante de Harry, estaba empezando a tenerle rencor, tenía su mismo apellido y era igual a el excepto por los ojos. Harry junto con Ron se escaparon de la mirada asesina y se fueron hasta la litera que sobraba, sus cosas ya estaban ahí preparadas, Harry se sentó en la cama de abajo y Ron se subió a la de arriba, pero Sirius se les acercó y comenzó a platicar con ellos.

"de donde son?" preguntó Sirius.

"venimos del futuro, estábamos haciéndole algo a Malfoy, pero algo salió mal y nos mando hasta aquí" dijo Ron sin saber que había contado todo.

"RON!" gritó Harry y se paró "no les puedes contar nada, sabes lo que dijo Dumbledore!"

"Lo sé, fue sin querer" dijo Ron penoso.

"Colagusano?" preguntó Harry, si era el, tenía tantas ganas de ahorcarlo por su traición.

"H…H…H…h...Hola..."Tartamudeó Peter

"como se supieron su nombre? Preguntó Lupin.

"Lunático?" preguntó Ron

"Cornamenta y Canuto" terminó Harry.

"Bien, no sigan jugando, porque te apellidas Potter?" preguntó James cansado y desesperado.

"no te podemos decir" dijo Harry sin saber como reaccionaria su padre.

"pero de dónde nos conocen?"Preguntó Lupin

"no podemos abrir la boca" dijo Ron tratando de lucir serio.

"ya la abriste" dijo Harry.

La puerta de la habitación estaba sonando, alguien estaba llamado, Lupin fue a abrir.

"Potter?" preguntó un niñito de primero asustado.

"Si?" preguntaron Harry y James al mismo tiempo.

"Qué Potter?" preguntó Harry.

"Tú" dijo el niño señalando a Harry "Dumbledor les llama a ti y a tu amigo".

"Vamos Ron" dijo Harry.

Harry y Ron sabían perfectamente de que les quería hablar Dumbledor. Fueron a buscar a Ginny, pero esta ya estaba afuera de la casa común. Cuando se encontraron con Ginny, esta les dijo que tenían que ir a buscar a Malfoy y a Hermione. Esperaban que Malfoy no abriera la boca, pero era lógico que por su inteligencia de chimpancé, ya hubiera contado todo. Cuando llegaron a la entada de la puerta común de Slytherin, Harry vio que había una serpiente vigilando la entrada, no podían hablarle a Malfoy hasta que la serpiente se fuera, y Harry empezó a hablar parcel.

"Necesitamos hablar con alguien de esta casa" decía Harry en parcel.

"Un griffindor con un Slytherin?" preguntó la serpiente.

"El profesor Dumbledor lo llama" dijo Harry.

"hablas parcel? Yo no voy a espiar a alguien que habla parcel" dijo una voz femenina en el aire, Harry comprendió que era su madre escondida bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su padre.

"Quítense mi capa" dijo Harry, pues era su futura capa.

"esta es mi capa" dijo James saliendo del escondite.

"disculpa, pero esta es mi capa que tu mismo me diste" dijo Harry metiendo la pata

"Qué?" preguntó James casi gritando.

"Dumbledore necesita hablar con Malfoy" dijo Harry en parcel.

"ya voy a avisarle" dijo la serpiente.

"por qué hablas parcel?" preguntó Lily y Harry la miró con tanta ternura que James se puso celoso.

"Se los contaré si Dumbledore me deja" dijo Harry y Malfoy salió.

"Contaste algo?" preguntó Ginny a Malfoy.

"No te importa" dijo Malfoy.

"tenemos que ir por Hermione" dijo Harry.

"Por esa sangre sucia?" preguntó Malfoy arrogante.

"Cállate Malfoy!" gritó Ron

"qué me vas a hacer?" preguntó Malfoy.

"no te puede hacer nada por el momento, vamos por Hermione" dijo Harry contestando por Ron.

"luego nos vemos "HARRY POTTER"…" dijo James y se alejó junto con Lily.

"vamos todos" mandó Malfoy "Potter tu padre es un poco amargado"

Al decir esto, Harry sacó rápidamente su varita mágica y con ella apuntó a Malfoy.

"Mi padre no es un amargado" dijo entrecortadamente "no me imagino como es el tuyo"

"Cállate Potter" dijo Malfoy llegando a la puerta de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

"Cómo vamos a llamar por Hermione?" preguntó Ginny.

"Esperaremos que alguien salga" dijo Harry, y en ese momento, un joven de séptimo grado salió. "buscamos a Hermione, esta?"

"Si, esperen" dijo el joven, después de poco tiempo, Hermione estaba afuera de la sala.

"Hola chicos" dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su boca.

"Cómo es Ravenclaw?" preguntó Ron.

"Es increíble!" dijo Hermione excitada "Ya tengo nuevos amigos"

"Quién quiere ser amiga de una sangre sucia?" (no tengo que decir quien preguntó eso).

"Todos, pero como tu no quieres, eres raro" dijo Ginny defendiendo a Hermione.

"A qué vinieron?" preguntó

"Dumbledore nos llama" contestó Harry.

"Seguro querrá hablar de nuestra llegada del futuro" dijo Ron.

Los 5 fueron corriendo hacia la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, dijeron la contraseña y pasaron, pero cuando entraron al despacho, Dumbledore se encontraba con la profesora Mcgonagall sentados uno frente al otro.

"Estos son los chicos Minerva" dijo Dumbledore.

"Quiénes son?" preguntó.

"Todavía no me sé todos los nombres" dijo Dumbledore sabiamente "por eso es que quiero hablar con ellos"

"Tomen asiento chicos" dijo Dumbledore e hizo aparecer 5 sillas.

"Profesor Dumbledore venimos del futuro" dijo Hermione.

"Sí, me estaban haciendo un maleficio y les salió mal y por su culpa estamos aquí" se quejó Malfoy.

"Supongo que tienen varios padres aquí, no?" preguntó Dumbledore alzando su ceja.

"Algunos" dijo Hermione "mis padres son muggles"

"Ya veo" dijo Dumbledore "quiénes tienen familia aquí?"

"Harry y Malfoy" dijo Ron señalando a cada uno de ellos.

"Quiénes son sus padres?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"James y Lily Potter son de Harry" indicó Hermione "y Lucius y Narcisa son de Malfoy"

"No pueden contarles nada a ellos" dijo Dumbledore "pero cuéntenme más, sus vidas por ejemplo"

"Yo cuento las vidas de todos excepto la de Malfoy que no la conozco, aunque la más interesante es la de Harry" dijo Hermione.

"cuente…" dijo Dumbledore interesado.

"bueno James y Lily tuvieron a Harry, pero el solo vivió un año con sus padres, Voldemort (Malfoy, Ron y Ginny les dieron escalofríos al oír ese nombre) los mató para matar a Harry, porque la profecía decía…" pero Hermione se paró en alto.

"Podemos saber la profecía?" preguntó Minerva.

"Si, pero Malfoy no la sabe" dijo.

"Es muy importante?" preguntó Minerva.

"Para ser una profecía tiene que ser importante" dijo Dumbledor "bueno, cuenten sin la profecía".

"Bueno, por alguna extraña razón, Voldemort no pudo matar a Harry, pero lo dejó muy débil, Harry vive con sus tíos cuando se enteró que era un mago, fue a Hogwarts, pero Voldemort lo ha intentado matar desde el momento, en primero, ocurrió lo de la piedra filosofal (Dumbledore ya sabía que existía), Voldemort intentó ocuparla para vivir eternamente, pero Harry lo evitó y Voldemort volvió a ser espíritu. En segundo, Harry entró a la cámara secreta, Voldemort sobrevivió por medio de un diario. En tercero, Harry rescató a Sirius Black de Azcaban, creyeron que Sirius era un mortífago y que había matado a Peter Petigrew, pero no era así, Peter era el verdadero mortífago. En cuarto Harry participó en el torneo de los 3 magos y ganó, pero en la tercera prueba ocurrió el regreso de Voldemort en forma humana y recupero su fuerza, se batió en duelo con él, pero al igual que las otras ocasiones, Harry salió vivo. En quinto Harry tuvo una gran conexión con Voldemort y pudo saber la profecía, esa conexión entre los dos sigue en pié y Harry puede ver lo que Voldemort siente, eso es todo" dijo Hermione con la garganta seca.

"Muy interesante" dijo Dumbledore "No pueden decir nada"

"Por qué no?" preguntó Ron alterado.

"Porque sino, Señor Weasley, sus padres sabrán de todo su futuro y harán todo lo necesario para ayudar a su hijo" dijo Dumbledore volteando a ver a Harry "aunque en el caso de la señorita Evans, creo que es más prudente, puede contarle todo.

"Y qué hay de mis padres?" preguntó Malfoy.

"Tu padre terminará siendo un mortífago, si se entera de que el futuro enemigo de Harry es su Señor, lo matará" dijo Hermione.

"La señorita Granger tiene razón Señor Malfoy, en su caso se quedará callado" dijo Dumbledore "sabré si les dice"

"cómo?" preguntó Malfoy muy descortésmente.

"Oclumancia" dijo Minerva.

"Harry estudió Oclumancia profesor" dijo Ron.

"que bien, me gustaría que siguieras practicándola" dijo Dumbledor "por qué lo haces?"

"tengo que derrotar a Voldemort por mi cuenta" dijo Harry "y también puede saber lo que pienso, estamos conectados por mi cicatriz".

"Bien, te ayudaremos en Hogwarts, yo personalmente" se ofreció.

"también esta tomando clases de duelo" dijo Ron

"perfecto señor Potter" dijo Dumbledore.

"no pueden contarle nada a nadie excepto a Lily Evans y a Remus Lupin, ellos dos podrán ayudarlos, creo que te sentiras muy feliz de tener a tus padres de nuevo"

"Sí" afirmó Harry.

"Profesor, por causalidad usted no conoce a Horas Slughorn?" preguntó Harry.

"Sí, por qué?" preguntó.

"El otro Dumbledore me encargó una tarea con el, pero ahora necesito cumplirla con usted" dijo Harry "necesito saber que son los Horcruxes". (esto solo lo sabrán para los que hayan leído el libro 6, pero les ayudaré a orientarse)

"Señor Potter, quiero tener una charla con usted más tarde sobre eso, mañana a las tres le parece bien?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Si señor" dijo Harry.

"Bueno, vayan a dormir, ya es noche" dijo Dumbledore.

"Si" dijeron todos y lentamente salieron del despacho.


	4. La reacción de Lily

**Hola! Jajaja espero que les guste mi historia, antes la tenía en humor, pero se me ocurrió ponerla en esta categoría porque le metí una historia muy buena. Espero que les guste y grax por sus reviews! Jajaja me ayudan mucho…**

**Loa personajes son de Jk rowling, pero lo que basa en la historia y trama es mia, jejeje bueno saludos y una advertencia:**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC MENCIONA VARIAS PARTES DEL LIBRO 6, CADA VEZ QUE PASE ALGO DEL LIBRO, PONDRE LA PALABRA ADVERTENCIA, CONSTE, YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS!...**

**Inuyami: **mil grax por tu review! Me encantan ese tipo de reviews! Jajaja espero que pueda seguir animandote igual que antes! Bueno te dejo! Perdoname por haber cambiado la historia de categoría!

**Marisolblack: **jajaja bueno capaz de que James sea un poco celoso, pero créeme todavía lo voy a hacer más, es lo interesante de esta historia… pero James a veces me va a caer mal porque Harry tiene una santa paciencia con el. Jajaj bueno aquí te dejo el chapter 4! Espero que te guste…

**Monik Estefanía: **mi amiga! Jajaja ya lo estoy actualizando happy? Sbs tu no me tienes que dejar reviews te veo todos los días en el cole! Jejeje espero que estes leyendo el 4 capitulo y que te guste! Jajaja bueno aquí te lo dejo! Bye! Te veo mañana!

**Capítulo 3:**

**La reacción de Lily**

Cuando los 4 amigos se habían separado de Malfoy, fueron a acompañar a Hermione a su nueva sala común. Hermione y Harry iban platicando de sus clases de Oclumancia con Dumbledore, sería mejor que con Snape. Harry dominaba ya un poco la Oclumancia, pero todavía le hacían falta clases de duelo para poder vencerlo, aunque si lo compararas con cualquier alumno, Harry saldría vencedor. Se movía con mucha agilidad y pronunciaba muy rápido. Era perfecto.

Los 4 llegaron a la entrada de la sala de Ravenclaw, dejaron a hermione entrar, Hermione se despidió dándoles un beso en la mejilla, excepto a Ron, que solo habían hecho un saludo de manos. Cuando solo quedaron los 3 griffindors, regresaron cansados a su casa, era casi media noche, solo querían darse un rápido baño y meterse a la cama.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, vieron que algunos estudiantes de sexto y séptimo seguían despiertos, los premios anuales y los prefectos estaban entrando y saliendo de los dormitorios. Entre ellos estaban James, Lily y Remus. Sirius y Peter estaban sentados en un sillón frente a la chimenea uno frente al otro jugando ajedrez mágico (era lógico que Sirius iba ganando por mucho). Remus se veía muy preocupado, tenía la cara cansada y su cuerpo caído. Se acercaba Luna llena y Remus tenía que prepararse.

Los 3 subieron a sus dormitorios, Harry y Ron pasaron a su dormitorio y entraron a las regaderas, había 3, Harry y Ron se metieron cada uno en una y se bañaron rápidamente.

Cuando salieron, Harry bajo a la sala común, quería ver a sus padres antes de irse a dormir, Ron ya estaba acostado. Cuando Harry bajo, vio a su madre ahora sentada en un sillón leyendo, estaba junto a James, que jugaba con su cabello. Lupin estaba ahora jugando contra Sirius ajedrez, Peter solo observaba.

Cuando Harry bajó, James se le quedó viendo y rompió el silencio en la sala.

"Que haces despierto?" le preguntó enojado.

"Solo camino dormido" dijo Harry.

"y también piensas dormido?" preguntó James.

"Si, yo como soy tan inteligente, puedo pensar dormido o despierto" dijo Harry provocando a su padre.

"Cállate James, intentó leer" se quejó Lily.

"pero esta despierto y no se puede, como premio anual debo mandarlo a dormir" dijo James.

"sabes? Creo que el hecho de que yo soy un alumno, significa que tu también eres uno, así que esa regla también te incluye a ti" dijo Harry inteligentemente.

"Cállate!" gritó James de enojo por saber que Harry tenía razón.

"Cornamenta deja al chico en paz, tiene razón" dijo Lupin "todos deberíamos estar dormidos…Jake Mate!

"No se vale, siempre ganas, super Sirius esta cansado, voy a darme mi baño de espumas" dijo Sirius y se paró hacia los dormitorios.

"Yo también me voy" dijo James cansado "tengo sueño"

"Buenas noches cariño" dijo Lily dandole un beso en la mejilla.

"Peter vamos" dijo James y Peter lo siguió.

"Yo voy a platicar con Lily" dijo Lupin y James le permitió quedarse.

Ahora que todos se habían ido, era la oportunidad de Harry para decirle a su madre quien es verdaderamente y toda su historia. Se acercó lentamente al sillón, ni Lily ni Lupin lo oyeron, Harry fue muy silencioso. Cuando estaba cerca, Lupin con su sentido del oido, alcanzó a oir sus pasos. Lily y Lupin se le quedaron viendo.

"Hola" dijo Harry apenado

"Que quieres?" preguntó Lily cortésmente.

"Dumbledore me dijo que les podía contar todo" dijo Harry "pero solo a ustedes dos"

"Bien, empieza" dijo Lily muy emocionada

"pero prometan que no se lo dirán a nadie, y menos a James" dijo Harry.

"Bien" dijeron los dos al unísono.

"vamos a la chimenea, me siento más cómodo" dijo Harry

"Cuéntanos!" dijo Lupin emocionado ya sentados enfrente de la chimenea.

"bien, primero lo más importante, nosotros venimos del futuro como ya saben, yo me apellido Potter porque soy hijo de James y Lily.

"QUE? Tendremos un hijo?" dijo Lily emocionada.

"Si, pero el problema es que ustedes…" pero Harry cortó, no iba a decir que se moría.

"Cuéntanos hijo" dijo Lily por su primera vez en su vida.

"Bien" dijo Harry y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su cara "ustedes van a morir cuando yo tenga apenas 1 año y me pasarán con la tía petunia"

"Que?" preguntó Lily preocupada "pobre de ti cariño (lo abrazó) quién nos mató?"

"Voldemort" dijo Harry.

"Cuéntanos por qué los mato" dijo Remus

"Por la profecía, decía que yo era el único que podía matar a Lord Voldemort, que uno tendrá que morir en manos de otro, pues no podemos vivir mientras siga el otro con vida, el que vencería a Voldemort nacería finales de el séptimo mes, pero habían dos niños que nacieron ese día, fuimos Neville y Yo, Voldemort cometió un gran error, escogió ir en busca de mí, pues los dos somos de sangre mestiza, pero Voldemort no se preocupó en matar a Neville, fue a la casa donde vivíamos y papá se le puso enfrente, Voldemort lo mató, después subió al cuarto donde estábamos tu y yo y te mató a ti, pero ese día tu moriste por mí, y cuando Voldemort intentó matarme, el hechizo se revirtió en él y no pudo matarme, desde ese día, tu sangre me ha protegido, pero ahora en cuarto, Voldemort regresó a la vida y tomó sangre mía, que contiene la tuya, pero ahora Voldemort tiene tu sangre, por lo cual no es mortal a ella" dijo Harry muy cansado.

"Pero eso es mal, Voldemort intentará matarte hasta el final" dijo Lily

"Si, es lo que quiere, por eso estoy tomando clases de Oclumancia y de duelo, para enfrentarme cuando sea necesario" explicó Harry.

"Y qué pasó con los meriodadores?" preguntó Remus

"Sirius, murió en quinto" dijo Harry con muy duras palabras "su prima Bellatrix lo mató, tu sigues vivo, pero eres parte de la orden del fénix, que es un complot hacia Voldemort, y Peter es un traidor, el traicionó a mi padre y a ti, le dio a Voldemort toda la información y desde ahora es su mortífago"

"maldito Peter, sabía que algún día se separaría" dijo Remus agitado

"También se que eres un hombre lobo" dijo Harry.

"Hijo, tenemos que hablar más serio de Voldemort" dijo Lily

"No, hablaremos mañana" dijo Harry.

"Sabes que soy un hombre lobo?" preguntó Remus preocupado.

"Se demasiadas cosas de ustedes, el mapa del mereodador, por ejemplo, lo tengo yo, es un Filch lo va a encontrar y los gemelos weasley lo encontrarán y caerá en mis manos" dijo Harry.

"Eres muy suertudo" dijo Lupin

"Buenas Noches" dijo Harry y le dio un gran abrazo a su mamá por más de 1 minuto, pues nunca la había abrazado.

"Buenas noches Harry" dijo Lupin y los dos se subieron a su dormitorio.

Al siguiente día, Harry bajó rápido al gran comedor junto con Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Cuando estaban comiendo, los merodadores entraron junto con Lily. Caminaron hacia la mesa de Griffindor (hermione estaba sentada en ella) y Harry se paró a saludar a sus padres una mañana por primera vez en su vida. Se paró y abrazó a Lily igual que en la noche.

"dejala idiota!" gritó James y lo aventó separándolo de Lily…


	5. Una idea de Remus

**Hola! Jajaja espero que les haya encantado el capítulo 4 y que me hayan dejado muchos reviews! Jejeje no se desesperen, en un segundo u otro va a salir voldemort, se los prometo, pero va a salir de acuerdo con el sexto libro! asi que si lo leíste ya, leelo con toda confianza, pero si no lo has leido, tu ves si lo quieres leer, aunque explicare varias cosas, por ejemplo que son los horcruxes, pero por eso no se preocupen, luego apareceran.**

**Bueno, cambiando de tema, los personajes son de JK Rowling, puede que la parte de Voldemort también tenga que ver un poquito, pero lo que se basa en la historia es mioOo! Bueno gracias por sus reviews!**

"**hoy no voy a escribir mensaje a nadie en especial, es que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero como quiera c los agradesco muchooo!"**

**Capítulo 5:**

**Una idea de Remus**

"James déjalo" lo defendió Lily.

"Pero Lily, qué te ha hecho?" gruño James

"Solo me abrazaba" decía Lily "tu lo has hecho muchas veces"

"Pero es porque soy tu novio" dijo James a su defensa.

"también los mereodadores me han abrazado" dijo Lily un poco desesperada del comportamiento de James.

"Pero son mis amigos" gritó James y todos en el comedor lo voltearon a ver.

"Hay algún problema señor Potter?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Si" dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que james dijo que no.

"James Potter" dijo Dumbledore

"No hay problema profesor" dijo James con mucha ira dentro.

"Tome asiento" le dijo Dumbledore y James se fue a sentar hasta el otro extremo de la mesa lejos de Harry. Lily lo siguió.

"algo le pasa a tu padre" dijo Ron

"menso, es lógico que esta celoso de Harry" dijo Ginny.

"Y como sabes tu?" le preguntó Ron

"porque soy mujer" dijo Ginny.

"Cállense!" les dijo Harry enojado "cómo mi padre puede estar celoso de su propio hijo?"

"Harry recuerda que no sabe que eres su hijo" dijo Hermione

"pero con verme se sabe todo, yo creo que hasta Ron sabría que soy hijo de James" dijo Harry

"hey!" dijo Ron ofendido****

"lo siento" dijo Harry "pero es mi madre!"

"lo se harry, tu padre es así, que no sabías que así eran los mereodadores? No has oído a Snape?" dijo Hermione

"Snape es un engreído! Como le vas a creer?" gritó Harry, pero para su desgracia, Severus Snape lo alcanzó a oír desde la mesa de Slytherin.

"Engreído?"Preguntó Snape a las espaldas de Harry.

"sí" dijo Harry llenó de furia sin importar lo que Snape le haría, pues ya estaba listo para lo que le haría.

"te atreves a llamarme engreído?"preguntó Snape lleno de satisfacción.

"Por si no lo sabías soy un griffindor" dijo Harry

"ni me conoces niño ingenuo, como puedes decir que soy un ENGREIDO?" preguntó Snape muy enojado.

"no me asustas" dijo Harry parandose de la mesa y dandole frente a Snape.

"Harry sientate" le recomendó Hermione en un susurro.

"Hoy, en el vestíbulo a las ocho de la noche, en un duelo" dijo Snape desafiando a Harry.

"Bien, el perdedor será el esclavo del oponente" dijo Harry

"Trato hecho" dijo Snape y se fue a sentar junto con Lucius y Malfoy.

"Harry no debiste hacer eso!" le dijo Hermione

"No importa, saldrá perdedor" aseguró Harry

"No conocemos bien a Snape" le dijo Hermione preocupada

"Me iré a preparar para el duelo" dijo Harry y salió del comedor.

Harry se dirigía hacia la sala común, la primera clase era adivinación, se tenía que dar prisa para tomar sus libros y salir. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, las pinturas se movían pacíficamente, pero un pintura le llamo la atención, era la de un joven de pelo negro y pálido. Sus ojos eran negros, pero tenía una túnica de Slytherin, una serpiente rodeaba sus pies y tenía una varita en su mano, y cada vez que parpadeaba, sus ojos se tornaban rojos. Harry supo de quien se refería: VOLDEMORT. Por qué tendrían un cuadro de Voldemort en la escuela? Pero Harry no pudo seguir pensando, oyó pasos acercándose. Se escondío detrás de un baúl que estaba por casualidad. Unas figuras de sexto grado se fueron acercando hasta que Harry las pudo identificar, eran Snape, Lucius, Malfoy, Crabbe (el padre) y Goyle. Harry siguió escondido del grupo de Slytherins.

Los 5 jóvenes se acercaron hacia la pintura de Voldemort, Lucius acarició el marco con mucha delicadeza y se quedó callado por unos momentos, pero enseguida dijo:

"Mi señor, ayúdanos a vencer a Potter" le suplicó.

Al principio, el silencio rondó entre los 5 chicos, la pintura de Tom Riddle seguía parpadeando, no decía nada, pero enseguida intentó abrir la boca para decir algo.

"Ese chico puede ayudarles mucho" dijo Voldemort señalando a Malfoy "para que me molestan?"

"Yo señor?" preguntó Malfoy

"Si, tu vienes con el" dijo Voldemort y cerró los ojos indicándoles que lo dejaran.

"Gracias mi señor" dijo Snape.

Los 5 chicos se fueron hacia la sala común de Slytherin, Harry decidió no seguirlos y fue hacia el retrato de Voldemort. Tenía ganas de tirarle cuantas groserías posibles, pero sabía que no serviría de nada, parecía dormido y no le haría caso. Harry o se gasto su voz en eso y siguió su camino. Luego se podría encargar de Voldemort.

Al llegar a la sala común, encontró varios estudiantes, entre ellos, James, Sirius, Peter, Lupin y Lily, esta última abrazada de James. Cuando entró, Lupin se le quedó viendo a los ojos y se le acerco corriendo.

"He estado pensando y me pregunto si nos puedes llevar al futuro Hogwarts?" preguntó Remus.

"No, imagínate las caras que pondrán todos, Dumbledore sabrá que hice eso y me castigará y aparte Snape se querrá vengar" contestó Harry.

"Pero tu viniste a nuestro Hogwarts y es muy aburrido, déjanos ir al tuyo, tan siquiera por un día" le suplicó.

"por qué lo quieres tanto?" le preguntó

"quiero saber que va a ser del mundo, tu también querrías estar con tus padres no?" le preguntó Remus.

"Lunático déjame pensarlo 2 veces" dijo Harry

Siguió su recorrido hacia sus libros y sus útiles para la clase de adivinación. Quedaba poco tiempo, Remus y Voldemort lo habían retenido un poco, pero todavía estaba a tiempo. Tomó sus libros y se fue corriendo hacia la clase, no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera.


	6. pluma de hipogrifo y gusarajos

**Que onda? Jajaja sorry por tardarme pero estuve en examenes y aquí me ves matandome 5 horas estudiando jejeje, espero que salga bien! Crucen los dedos! Jajaja bueno sorry por tardarme tanto! Dentro de poco voy a sacar otro fic pero en parodia! Harry se va a convertir en una nutria! y bueno no les digo más, disfruten el chapter 6 y porfavor dejen reviews! Se siente bien feo que solo tengas super poquitos! Bueno les dejo la historia!**

**Los personajes y sus actitudes son de JK Rowling! Babye se me cuidan!**

**Capítulo 6:**

**Pluma de hipogrifo y gusarajos muertos**

Harry llegó a la clase de adivinación, casi ningún alumno estaba. El profesor del aula era muy diferente a la profesora Trelawney, era un hombre canoso y chaparro y su cuerpo era muy pequeño para su cabeza, tenía un gran parecido a Umbridge en su horma de vestir: unos pantalones rojos con una playera amarilla y una chaqueta de pluma de ganso color verde fosforescente. Tenía unos grandes lentes y su cabello lo tenía amarrado en una cola de caballo. Su nariz era larga y retorcida, si no conociera a Umbridge, diría que eran parientes.

Después de varios minutos, Hermione y Ron entraron al aula. Ron se sentó de lado a Harry y Hermione junto con Lily, que cada vez eran más amigas. El profesor comenzó la clase, era muy aburrida, hablaban de la oclumancia, la cual Harry ya dominaba un poco.

"Chicos la oclumancia no es leer los pensamientos, si no mas bien bloquear la mente de un individuo con la Legeremancia, que es la capacidad de extraer sentimientos y recuerdos de otras personas, lo que haremos en esta clase, es usar la legeremancia contra la oclumancia" explicaba el profesor.

Durante la clase, el profesor hizo parejas a los estudiantes para practicar la oclumancia uno con el otro. Lamentablemente, el profesor eligió las parejas más desagradables, decía que si ponía a dos amigos juntos, podrían salir peleados.

"Granger con Severus" decía "Evans con Petigrew"

Solo quedaban James, Sirius, Remus Malfoy y Harry junto Ron. El profesor puso a Sirius con Malfoy, a Remus con Ron y a James con Harry. Para Harry fue un orgullo estar con su padre, pero al igual si dominaba la mente de su padre, podría sentir vergüenza. Entonces, si James se metía a la cabeza de Harry, James sabría toda la verdad y el profesor Dumbledore se lo había prohibido, aunque a Harry no le importaría que su padre lo tratara como su hijo, pero Harry tenía la habilidad para hacer que su padre no se metiera a su cabeza y era sencillo, solo tenía que despejar la mente.

"Para cuando cuente tres, intentarán meterse a la mente de su compañero con el encantamiento Legeremens" contaba "1,2, 3!"

Por todo el salón se oyeron hechizos de legeremancia, unos de cada pareja tenía que mandar el hechizo y el otro usar la oclumancia. En la primera vez, a Harry le tocó el turno de lanzar el hechizo. Funcionó perfectamente, que James cayó al suelo de rodillas. Todos los alumnos se quedaron viendo atentos a Harry, pues nadie había logrado decir el hechizo correctamente.

Harry veía los recuerdos de James. Vio uno donde aparecía el de pequeño disfrazado de Santa Claus y había muchos regalos en el suelo, sin duda era Navidad. Harry le había extraído varios pensamientos a James, pero antes de poder extraerle otro, el profesor le había dado un pequeño golpe a Harry en la cabeza y este paró el encantamiento. Asustado, James se levantó hacia Harry con ganas de estrangularlo, pero el profesor lo había detenido.

El aula estaba muy callada, todos con su vista fijada en Harry, entonces, el profesor rompió el silencio y aplaudió.

"Harry seguro que también sabrás controlar la oclumancia, a que sí?" le preguntó el profesor.

"un poco" respondió Harry

"Qué te parece si hacemos una prueba?" le preguntó

"Claro, pero con quién?"

"conmigo" dijo, ya que todos en el salón retrocedieron.

Enseguida, el profesor lanzó el hechizo contra Harry, y los dos se mantuvieron tiesos por un rato. El profesor era fuerte en mente, pues Harry no podría controlar tanto bloqueando recuerdos. Fue entonces cuando Harry cayó al suelo retorciéndose, después de un rato, el profesor le extraería un recuerdo privado: el de la muerte de sus padres. Harry no lo podía dejar, así que se paró decidido y con su varita hizo un campo para defenderse, tan grande, que el profesor salió volando y se golpeo contra el mesabanco.

De nuevo, Harry había captado la atención de todos en el aula, el profesor sorprendido comenzó a hacerle preguntas:

"has tenido clases de oclumancia?"

"si, pero en quinto" le dijo

"la oclumancia es una arte oscura" dijo asustado "que hace un joven como tu estudiando eso a los 15 años?"

"no puedo decirlo" le dijo Harry

"Por qué no me dejó ver ese recuerdo?"

Harry se quedó callado, era lógico que no lo dejara verlo. Pero Harry sintió un gran dolor en la cicatriz y cayó al suelo gritando con las manos ella, el profesor le preguntaba que le pasaba.

"profesor tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería" dijo Hermione "Ron y yo sabemos por que ocurre eso"

"vayan y luego me dicen"

"no podemos profesor, el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que no podíamos" le excusó Hermione "vamos Harry!"

Ron y Hermione levantaron a Harry de los hombros y lo sacaron de la clase. Necesitaban al antiguo Dumbledore, el les podría ayudar. No se les ocurrió nada más que llevar a Harry al despacho del profesor Dumbledore y le explicaron todo, Harry seguía sintiendo una picazón en la cicatriz, pero de repente se esfumó todo ese dolor.

"Profesor Dumbledore, tenemos que encontrarlo en el futuro" dijo Hermione sabiamente.

"no veo forma" le dijo Dumbledore "aunque hay una, pero es peligrosa"

"cual?" preguntó Harry con las manos en su cicatriz.

"hay una poción del tiempo, el profesor de pociones podría prepararla" les explicó.

"pero por qué es peligrosa?" preguntó Ron asustado.

"si no se hace correctamente, podrían quedar atrapados en el tiempo, señor Weasley" dijo Dumbledore detrás de esos lentes de media luna.

"cuánto tiempo llevará prepararla?" preguntó Harry

"1 mes si se consiguen los elementos necesarios" dijo Dumbledore

"podemos ir en busca de ellos profesor" dijo Hermione

"bien los elementos son: 1 pluma de hipogrifo y 3 gusarajos muertos" les dijo Dumbledore

"dónde podremos encontrarlos?" preguntó Harry

"en el bosque prohibido" contestó "irán esta noche acompañados del profesor Phil (profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras)

"si profesor" dijo Hermione.

"y Harry, olvídate de ese duelo contra severus snape" le aconsejo y Harry se preguntó como se enteró de ese duelo "oclumancia señor Potter"

"señor tenemos que llevar a Malfoy?" le preguntó Hermione.

"no, el se quedará aquí" le respondió

"pero Señor por qué no nos podemos quedar en el futuro?" le preguntó Hermione

"si soy tan astuto como ahora, mi futuro yo les dirá, ahora vayan a clases" les dijo el profesor.

Los tres amigos fueron a clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ahí Harry consiguió de nuevo captar la atención y en especial de Severus Snape que se le acercó.

"Acuérdate del duelo" dijo Snape

"No puedo" dijo Harry

"Cobarde, por qué no?" le preguntó

"porque no" dijo Harry y se alejó a sentarse lejos de él.

El profesor Phil era un hombre grande y fuerte. Con unos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Era el profesor que acompañaría a Harry en busca de los elementos. La clase se trató de algo que Harry ya sabía. Al final de la clase, el profesor mandó a Harry para hablar con él.

"si profesor?" le preguntó Harry

"el profesor Dumbledore me informó que hoy iremos a buscar algo al bosque prohibido no?"

"es cierto"

"váyase preparando, necesito que tome una capa de invisibilidad y ropa oscura" le dijo

"claro, pero de dónde puedo sacar la capa?" le preguntó

"de James Potter" le respondió.

Harry le robaría a su padre, aunque era necesaria para la misión. Ese día que fue a comer al gran comedor, captó de nuevo la atención de todos los alumnos. Al parecer se corrió el chisme. Harry fue rápido a lado de Hermione y le explicó todo lo que tenían que llevar. Cuando Hermione se enteró que tenían que robar la capa, se le ocurrió una gran idea.

"Y si le decimos a Lily? Digo, ella nos podrá traer la capa" le dijo Hermione

"cierto, vamos a decirle" dijo Harry

"y Ron?" preguntó Hermione

"debe estar junto con Sirius" le dijo Harry y lo fueron a buscar

Justo como sospecharon, Ron estaba con Sirius y Lily estaba junto a James. Cuando Harry se acercó a la mesa, James se le quedó viendo como un gusano. Lily intentó tranquilizarlo, pero James se paró de la mesa y se puso enfrente de Harry.

"Que viste?"le preguntó James "en mi memoria

"solo cuando estabas vestido de Santa Claus, te veías lindo" le dijo Harry provocándolo y Hermione le dio un codazo.

"venimos por Ron" interrumpió Hermione para que no siguieran.

"estoy muy a gusto platicando" se quejó Ron "tengo que ir?"

"Ron es para… ya sabes" dijo Hermione

"y qué es ese ya sabes?" preguntó Lily

"Ven por favor" le pidió Hermione y Lily se paró hacia ella y le explicó todo.

Ahora con el apoyo de Lily, podrían ir al bosque sin problema alguno y con la capa sería más fácil. Ese día junto con el apoyo de Lily, irían al bosque con el profesor Phil.

Era de noche, Los tres amigos estaban preparados y se irían en cualquier momento. Hacía mucho frío, la capa los cubría, pero se podían ver los talones de los niños. El profesor iba delante de ellos. Cuando ya estaban los suficientemente dentro del bosque, unos arbustos hicieron ruido y los tres amigos se asustaron cuando el profesor dijo valientemente:

"quién esta ahí?"


	7. La llegada de Lord Voldemort

**Hola! Jajaja intentare hacer los capítulos más largos, porque los comprendo…nunca queremos q los capitulos se acaben. Bueno este capítulo se lo voy a dedicar a MarisolBlack, que ha leído todos mis capitulos y me ha dejado reviews! Jajaja gracias te los agradezco muchoo! **

**Los personajes son de JK Rowling. Al igual que la historia bueno un bezote adios!**

**Posdata: me fue bien en los examenes! 97 de promedio! Jejeje no me digan nerda bueno aquí va el chapter 7:**

**Capítulo 7:**

**La llegada de Lord Voldemort**

"Quién esta ahí?" preguntó el profesor aterrado

Los arbustos de repente se hicieron cada vez más grandes hasta que se dieron cuenta de que los arbustos no eran arbustos. Apareció una figura encapuchada con los ojos rojos. Su rostro era pálido y Harry sabía de quien se refería…Lord Voldemort.

Para ese tiempo, Voldemort no estaba protegido con la sangre de su madre, así que Harry salió de la capa de invisibilidad y le puso frente aventando al profesor Phil. Harry sacó su varita rápidamente y le apuntó con ella. Sus lecciones de duelo eran para ese momento y sabía que Voldemort no podría matarlo, al igual que su primera vez, la maldición Avada Kedabra rebotaría sobre el.

Pero Voldemort hizo algo más que mandar un Avada, con su varita, apuntó a la capa de invisibilidad donde estaban escondidos Hermione y Ron. Harry no paró de apuntar a Voldemort con su varita, parecía que Voldemort ya sabía que no podría matar a Harry.

Entonces, se escucho el temor de Harry:

"cruciatus" dijo Voldemort en una voz aguda y dentro de la capa se oyeron los gritos de Hermione y Voldemort volvió a mandar la maldición, pero esta vez con Ron.

"Expeliarmus" gritó Harry a Voldemort y este solo retrocedió un paso. El profesor Phil entró en acción y mando la maldición Cruciatas hacia Voldemort.

El profesor Phil había cometido el peor error de su vida, Voldemort se le acercó y lo torturo varias veces con la maldición crucio hasta que se fue sin matarlos. Harry rápidamente fue corriendo hacia Hermione y Ron, se encontraban en el suelo, los dos inconcientes, después fue junto con el profesor Phil y lo intentó despertar, lo cual no hizo. Entonces, Harry hizo lo primero que se ocurrió, sacó su varita y lanzó chispas rojas al cielo. En una cuestión de segundos, Dumbledore y varios profesores yacían frente a Harry.

"Cuénteme Señor Potter, que ha pasado?" preguntó Dumbledore

"fue Voldemort" dijo, y los profesores se estremecieron al oír su nombre.

"Qué paso?"

"Ibamos en busca de los elementos, cuando Voldemort salió encapuchado y apuntó a Hermione y a Ron, les lanzó la maldición Cruciatas, y después intenté detenerlo con un encantamiento menor. El profesor Phil intentó defenderme y lanzó la maldición Crucio hacia Voldemort, el cual se la regreso más de cinco veces. Pero no pensó ni un momento en atacarme" le explicó Harry

"el profesor Phil lanzó una maldición imperdonable para salvar su vida señor Potter?" le preguntó confundido

"si" contestó y Dumbledore se quedó petrificado.

_¿Por qué sería tan importante que el profesor haya lanzado una maldición para salvar su vida? _Se preguntaba Harry. Los profesores aparecieron 3 camillas y subieron a los dos alumnos y en la otra subieron al profesor Phil. Harry se fue junto con Dumbledore, que seguía callado. Harry llegó al castillo y Lily fue corriendo rápidamente a abrazarlo, James solo se le quedó viendo a Harry de lejos con cara de asco. Lily parecía demasiado preocupada por su hijo, el cual estaba bien y sin ningún rasguño. Cuando Harry consiguió despegársele, salió corriendo hecho un relámpago hacia la enfermería, donde se encontraban sus mejor amigos. Cuando llegó, encontró a Hermione despierta y sentada en la cama.

"Harry!" gritó emocionada Hermione "milagro que estás bien!" Harry corrió hacia Hermione y esta lo abrazó

"Cómo estas?" le preguntó preocupado

"Bien, pero que pasó cuando nos lanzó la maldición?" le preguntó ansiosa

"nada, solo el profesor recibió 5 maldiciones crucio" le dijo Harry

"OUCH!" dijo Hermione "Harry creí que te iba a matar" le dijo y lo volvió a abrazar.

"AHHH!" gritó una voz femenina en la puerta de la entrada "HARRY!"

"hola Ginny" le contestó Harry y recibió el abrazo de Ginny

"como estas?" le preguntó preocupada

"bien, no pasó nada" contestó y Ginny se dirigió a Hermione, dándole tiempo a Harry para acercase a Ron

Ron yacía acostado en su camilla, desmayado, pero cuando Harry se acercó a el, Ron despertó.

"hola" dijo Ron impresionado

"hola" contestó Harry

"qué paso?" le preguntó

"bueno nada más Voldemort te mando una maldición crucio y torturo al profesor Phil" dijo Harry como si no hubiera pasado nada

"pero y a ti que te paso?" preguntó Ron

"nada, se me hizo extraño, Voldemort no tuvo menor intención de hacerme daño" dijo Harry "bueno tengo que irme a ver al profesor Phil y me voy a la cama, adiós" se despidió y fue junto con el profesor Phil

El profesor estaba dormido, no tenía la mínima intención de despertarse, entonces Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que irse a la cama. Al salir de la enfermería, Harry se topó con Remus.

"Qué paso Harry?" preguntó Remus

"Nada" dijo Harry y siguió su camino hasta la sala común

Cuando entró a la sala, lo primero que vio fueron caras confundidas mirándole, se dio cuenta de que en esos tiempos Voldemort era considerado un mago tenebroso al que ningún otro mago podría sobrevivir.

"QUE PASA CON USTEDES!" gritó Harry harto de tanta atención y subió corriendo a su dormitorio donde se encontró con Sirius, Peter y James. Al ver a Peter y a su padre Harry fue junto con Peter y le dio un gran golpe en la cara con el puño. James y Sirius se le acercaron a Peter para ayudarlo y James fue junto con Harry para estar contra él.

"Que lastimaran a tus amigos no significa que te tengas que desquitarte con los míos" dijo James enojado y fue delante de Harry que estaba tirado en su cama. "mira mocoso repugnante, eres un estúpido que con suerte naciste para ser poderoso y todo, lástima que tus padres no te educaron para ser más cortés"

"mis padres…no pudieron educarme" dijo Harry pensando en lo arrogante que era su padre.

"ese es el deber de los padres" dijo James

"pues parece que no cumples bien tu tarea" dicho esto, Harry se dio cuenta de que le había dicho en indirecta que era su padre y salió corriendo hasta la chimenea de la casa común dejando paralizados a Sirius, James y Peter.

Harry no podía ir a ningún lugar, a donde iba se encontraba con los mugrosos metiches que solo querían saber sobre el. Estaba cansado de la gloria y de no poder saber nada, lo único que quería hacer era olvidar todo y retrasar el tiempo. La poción no podría empezar a hacerse esa noche por el encuentro con Voldemort, tendría que esperar varios días y al parecer el no volvería al bosque.

Cuando la sala común estaba vacía, Harry se acercó a la chimenea a ver el fuego para sentir su calor. Pero sintió algo más que calor, al ver el fuego, la cara de Voldemort apareció en la chimenea. Harry por instinto sacó su varita y apuntó al gran rostro de Voldemort. Pero Voldemort era indefenso en ese momento y Harry no se preocupó en gastar su tiempo con el, lo odiaba, se paró y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación cuando Voldemort dijo:

"quieres saber por qué no te maté?"

**FIN! Jajaja les prometo que este capítulo estuvo lleno de odio, pero el proximo habrá una explicación y se sabrá el porque Voldemort no le hizo daño a Harry.**

**Pregunta: ¿Por qué Dumbledore se quedó callado cuando Harry le dijo que Phil lanzó una maldición Crucio? luego lo sabran… adios! Reviews pls!**


	8. Hermione

**Hola! Este capitulo me van a odiar! Jajaja pero es para meterle mas crema al tacooo jejeje bueno les dejo el capitulo, pero les voy a dar una cosa de Hermione muy rara! Esta impactante! Jejeje este capitulo esta normal, casi no acción, pero ia kiero que llege uno que se va a llamar la junta de los mortifagoss! Jajajaja lo tengo bien planeado todo! Bueno lo leen y me dejan reviews!**

**Los personajes son de JK Rowling, al igual que la historia! Bueno se los dejo babye!**

**Capítulo 8:**

**Hermione **

"Quieres saber por que no te mate?" le dijo Voldemort

Harry se congelo en su lugar, esperando la respuesta y se volteo sentandose en un sillon en frente de la chimenea. Voldemort tomó aliento y empezo:

"Potter, me he enterado que tu me destruirás en el futuro" dijo Voldemort enojado "pero al mismo tiempo si te lanzo la maldición Avada Kedabra, revotaría sobre mí y jamás podre matarte"

"matar suena muy cruel" Voldemort rió al mismo tiempo que desaparecio.

Pero cómo sabía Voldemort que Harry era el elegido para destruirlo, como sabía lo de la maldición, definitivamente había un traidor, o Voldemort solo había ido al futuro. Harry optaba por la segunda, pues en Hogwarts todos tenían cara de gente linda.

Después de pensar un rato, subió a su habitación a dormir. Pero esa noche tuvo un sueño, estaba en el departamento de seguridad mágica, Harry se acordaba de ese lugar, en quinto grado había sido interrogado ahí por usar un Patronus. Estaban interrogando a un joven, no tenía más de 17 años, las cadenas lo tenían amarrado a la silla y varios jueces en frente lo estaban cuestionando. Pero cuando el juzgado abriría la boca Harry despertó de su sueño porque Remus lo estaba despertando.

"arriba Harry" lo movía Remus y Harry se levantó viendo a Sirius y a James dormidos.

"ya voy" dijo Harry quejándose

Se vistió y bajo a la enfermería para ver a sus amigos, Hermione al parecer ya se había levantado, pero Ron seguía dormido en sus sueños, se sentó junto a el y este se despertó.

"Hwrry" dijo casi dormido

"hola Ron, la señora…" no sabía su nombre "dijo que ya puedes salir de la enfermería y que irás a clases hoy"

"NO" se quejó Ron y se tapó más con la cobija.

"y el profesor?" preguntó

"se levantó en la noche" dijo Ron "ve a comer"

"bien, adiós" y se fue hacia el gran comedor

Cuando entro, vio a Hermione sentada en la mesa de Slythering y se acercó a ella a sentarse junto con ella.

"hola harry" gritó Hermione "te presento a Sara, Emily y Will.

"hola, hermione que haces en esta mesa?" saludo Harry

"el es Harry Potter" dijo Hermione y todos le correspondieron el saludo

"Hermione tengo que decirte algo muy importante" le dijo Harry tomandola del brazo y parandose de la mesa obligandola a ella a pararse.

"vamos" dijo y se alejaron de la mesa hacia una esquina

"Voldemort sabe todo, sabe lo de el Adava Kedabra y sobre que soy el que debe matarlo" le explicó "y hoy tuve un sueño sobre el departamento de seguridad mágica, estaban interrogando a un joven"

"como era?" le preguntó

"huero, tenía ojos verdes y era blanco" lo describió Harry.

"no conozco a nadie" dijo Hermione y se sentó en la mesa de Slythering de nuevo.

"por que te sientas ahí?" le preguntó Harry

"porque quiero, ahora si me disculpas ve con tus amigos" le dijo Hermione

Harry fue corriendo a la mesa de Griffindor, algo estaba mal, por que actuaba asi? Era raro, nunca se había juntado por quienes la habían llamado sangre sucia. Harry le contó todo a Lily y esta se espantó.

Entonces Harry salió corriendo con Ron a la enfermería.

"Ron despierta!" le gritó

"uee ieres? Le dijo dormido

"Hermione se comporta raro!" le dijo

"Harry por si no lo habías notado, ella siempre se comporta rara"

"Ron pero esta vez es en serio! Esta sentada en la mesa de Slythering!"

"QUE!" dijo y se levantó de la cama en pijama

"Ron cambiate" le recomendó Harry "en poco tiempo tenemos clase de DCAO

"que?"

"defensa contra las artes oscuras! Vamos! Tengo que ver al profesor Phil!"

"yo tambien" y se fue a cambiar

Ron y Harry se dirigieron a la casa de Griffindor por sus libros y fueron a la clase. Vieron a Hermione sentada con unos amigos suyos de Ravenclaw, pues no les tocaba clase con Slythering. El profesor Phil se veía en excelentes condiciones, tenía su color natural de piel y había dormido muy bien, pues ni una ojera tenía.

"Harry, Ron!" gritó Hermione saludándolos y fue hacia ellos.

"segura que esta mal Harry?" le preguntó Ron dirigiendose a Hermione

"antes no estaba así, tienes que creerme Ron!" le dijo enojado al ver que su amigo no le creía

"si tu dices" contestó

"puedo sentarme con ustedes?" preguntó Hermione "hay un banco sobrante"

"claro, no tienes que preguntar" dijo Ron y hermione se sentó.

La clase empezó. Hablaban de los hombres lobo. Remus se sabía todo y estaban seguros de que Lily y Hermione se lo sabían también.

"Señorita Evans, cuales son las características de los hombre lobo?" preguntó el profesor

"bueno esta claro que con lobos que pueden usar sus dos patas traseras como piernas y que pierden el conocimiento cuando se convierten. También tienen un hocico alargado y si muerden a cualquier ser humano, este se volverá un hombre lobo" terminó Lily

"5 puntos para Griffindor señorita Evans" la felicitó "ahora, Hermione Granger, cual es la diferencia entre un animago y un hombre lobo?"

En la clase hubo un gran silencio, Hermione no se sabía la respuesta. Esa pregunta se la habían preguntado varios años atrás, pero antes si la había contestado.

"no se profesor" dijo enojada

"okay Harry, Hermione esta rara" dijo Ron asustado

La clase terminó y los alumnos subieron a su sala común para ir por sus libros. Acompañaron a Hermione hasta su casa común y cuando llegaron, Hermione no se sabía la contraseña. Que extraño, ella siempre se lo sabía todo, estaba rara ese día.

Entonces Hermione entró junto con otro Ravenclaw y se volvió a juntar con Ron y Harry en el pasillo.

"Que clase tienes?" le preguntó Ron

"no se" dijo Hermione

"Hermione que te pasa?" le gritó Harry

"ustedes, ustedes son lo que me pasa" dijo y se fue llorando

**Fin! Jajaja todos ustedes deben de estar preguntandose porque hermione se comporta asi verdad? Bueno pues la respuesta esta super inpactante pero no la voy a dar a conocer hasta dentro de cómo 5 capitulos! Jajaja sorry nadamas que sigan leyendo okay? Ya empezo el suspenso!**

**Pista a la pregunta pasada:**

"**como era?" le preguntó**

"**huero, tenía ojos verdes y era blanco" lo describió Harry.**


	9. La junta dE mOrtifagOs

Lo siento por no dejar capítulos antes! Soy una tonta por no escribir aunque no me dejen reviews… han pasado muchas cosas, acabo de terminar exámenes semestrales y me fue bien y ya faltan 2 días para navidad! Felices fiestas!

maryn kimura: gracias por tu review! Te juro que gracias a ti seguí escribiendo esta historia!

Los personajes que conozcan son de JK Rowling

Capitulo 9:

La junta de mortífagos

"que le pasa?" preguntó Ron con cara de "what"

"no se" dijo Harry seriamente "no lo se"

Harry y Ron fueron a la sala común a prepararse para la próxima clase, que era cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Se llevaron su libro y unas semillas que les pidió el profesor. Cuando llegaron vieron a varios alumnos de Griffindor y Hufflepuff.

Harry intentó evitar a James casi toda la clase, que se le quedaba viendo con miradas sospechosas. Lily, por otra parte, se quedaba junto a él la mayoría del tiempo.

La clase fue aburrida, el profesor de criaturas mágicas era muy distinto a Hagrid. Era pequeño y muy aburrido. La clase no se trató de otra cosa más que de escribir. Pero volvieron a tratar con los excregutos y Ron se quemó la mano. Fueron a la enfermería a que se la vendaran y se encontraron con el profesor Phil. Estaba susurrando en una esquina y tenía algo en la mano que brillaba mucho.

"profesor?" preguntó Harry "esta bien?"

"ah.." se asustó el profesor y apagó lo que tenía en la mano "hola niños, si estoy bien, gracias Harry"

"qué hace aquí?" preguntó Ron asustado "y qué estaba haciendo?"

"lo que estaba haciendo no les incumbe" dijo el profesor y se fue.

"que raro" exclamó Ron "hoy en día no sabes quien no es raro"

"si" dijo Harry "sigámoslo"

"qué?" preguntó Ron

"sigamoslo" repitió Harry "no sabemos lo que estaba haciendo, es mejor estar seguros"

"bien" dijo Ron asustado y salieron de la enfermería detrás del profesor.

Pero el profesor Phil fue al lugar más inesperado… al cuadro de Voldemort. Harry y Ron se quedaron escondidos detrás de un pilar y escucharon todo lo que decía Phil.

"Esta noche en el bosque, encuentra un acantilado y que nadie te siga" dijo Voldemort

"si Señor" contestó Phil e hizo una ligera caravana.

"Harry" dijo Ron asustado "quién es el profesor Phil?"

"no sé Ron" contestó harry "tenemos que seguirlo, hoy en la noche!"

"pero no te preguntas a dónde irá?"

"Ron el profesor Phil trama algo, y tenemos que saber que!"

"Bien"

"Prepara todo para esta noche, la capa de invisibilidad"

Harry y Ron estaban listos para salir esa noche, pero el profesor Phil tuvo un inconveniente. Dumbledore le pidió algo a Phil y no lo dejó salir esa noche. Harry y Ron fueron a la sala común por su fracaso y se encontraron con James.

"Hola Harry" dijo James tímido

"Hola James, yo también estoy bien" dijo Ron

"Hola Ron"

"Qué James?" preguntó harry.

"nada" contestó y subió a su dormitorio.

"y este que trae?" preguntó Ron

"creó que ya sabe que soy su hijo" dijo Harry

"tengo una idea, busquemos a Hermione" dijo Ron

"pero no crees que seguirá rara?"

"espero que no"

Harry y Ron fueron directo a la sala común de Ravenclaw, encontraron a Hermione saliendo de la sala y se veía muy calmada.

"hola chicos" dijo Hermione "qué les pasa? Lucen tristes"

"Hermione! Volviste!" exclamó Ron y la abrazó por mucho tiempo.

"Ron, nunca me fui" dijo Hermione

"No, es que no eras tu" dijo Harry

"qué! Chicos de qué hablan?" preguntó Hermione

"Hoy en la mañana te comportabas muy raro" dijo Harry y Ron solo asintió con la cabeza.

"qué hize?" preguntó Hermione

"Te sentaste con los Slytherins, y nos dijiste que nosotros te pasabamos y que te dejáramos" contestó Ron

"Eso" dijo Harry

"Yo nunca hize eso, para empezar ni bajé a desayunar hoy, estuve ayudando al profesor Phil con unas cosas" dijo Hermione

"Entonces qué paso?" preguntó Ron

"Hermione qué estabas haciendo con Phil?" preguntó Harry

"Estábamos guardando unas cosas suyas en una maleta, porque se va de viaje unos días" dijo Hermione

"Hermione, el profesor Phil no es un profesor, es un mortífago, planeaba escapar hoy en la noche, por eso es que el profesor Phil pudo hacer una maldición crucio!" dijo Harry

"Qué?" preguntó Ron

"Si! Hoy vimos al profesor con Voldemort y parece que quiere algo con él, y lo que sea que le haya pedido, el va a obedecer" dijo Harry

"No pero que con la maldición?" preguntó de nuevo Ron

"Solo alguien que haya matado a otra persona o un auror puede mandar las maldiciones imperdonables" esta vez dijo Hermione

"Tenemos que ir adonde el iba a ir esta noche!" dijo Harry

"Harry qué dices?" preguntó Hermione

"Mira, Phil habló con Voldemort sobre que fuera esta noche a un acantilado dentro del bosque, hay debe de tramar algo!" dijo Harry

"Pero ya es muy tarde" dijo Ron "no quieren ir mañana?"

"No Ron, hoy va a ser esto!" contestó harry "vamos!"

Los 3 fueron por la capa y salieron muy silenciosamente de Hogwarts en la noche. El bosque era frío y los 3 no tenían nada con que taparse, pero muy adentro del bosque encontraron un gran acantilado, lo siguieron hasta que se acabo y los tres encontraron una cueva, suficiente para meter a 20 personas. Se metieron y encontraron a los mortífagos en un círculo y Voldemort estaba hablando. Los 3 se escondieron casi afuera de la cueva, muy alejados a Voldemort.

"Me han decepcionado mucho" dijo Voldemort "solo pocos de ustedes vinieron cuando les pedí a todos"

"Pero fieles servidores, serán recompensados, cuando yo sea el mago más poderoso del mundo los haré mis asistentes personales" continuó.

"Pero el honor se lo entregaré a mis 2 fieles vasayos, los que más me han servido, los que se encuentran en Hogwarts en este momento, tratando de acertar con ese niño, Harry Potter, quién dicen que será mi destructor, ja, un niño destruyendo al mago más poderoso del mundo" "Pero si, mis vasayos recibiran su recompensa, pero ahora tenemos que hablar sobre lo importante: Harry Potter"

"Ese mocoso, tenemos que matarlo, y no puede ser a través de mí, quién lo matará?"

Una cantidad de mortífagos gritaron intentando ganar la atención de su señor, pero Voldemort solo gritó un par de maldiciones hasta que dijo:

"McGrai, tú serás el que mate a Harry Potter, el que sea alabado por mis mortífagos y el que estará debajo de mi" dijo Voldemort

"Será un honor para mí hacer lo que me pide" dijo McGrai

Los tres atentos escuchando salieron corriendo a Hogwarts, pero hermione se tropezó en las escaleras y Ron y Harry la tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería. Se había torcido el tobillo, nada grave, pero tendría que usar un yeso y se quedaría a dormir ahí esa noche.

Cuando Hermione despertó, Ron estaba en una silla alado de ella, tomado de su mano y contando sus arrugas.

"Dónde esta Harry, Ron?" preguntó Hermione y Ron se paró del susto

"Lo siento, esta desayunando, dice la enfermera que ya te puedes levantar" le dijo Ron.

Hermione y Ron fueron lentamente al comedor, pues Hermione tenía su yeso, pero al entrar, vieron a Harry gritándole al profesor Phil llamando la atención de todos.

"Todo esto es por tu culpa!" gritaba Harry "mentiroso! Traidor!"

**Bueno fin! Hace mucho que no actualizaba! Lo sientoo muchoo! Bueno dejen reviews por favor! Si quieren leer mi fic adelantadamente, metanse a esta pagina: hay lo van a ver!**


End file.
